Siempre te protegeré
by Tsuki-Amler
Summary: El padre de Lucy ¿Vivo? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Lucy quien creía que su padre estaba muerto se le aparece en la puerta de su departamento contándole el cómo está vivo, Natsu preocupado por ella hará lo imposible por protegerla cueste lo que cueste y sea de quien sea, incluso si es de su propio padre. ¿Qué es lo que traman en contra de Lucy? ¿Natsu podrá protegerla?
1. ¡¿Padre estas vivo!

_**Titulo:**__ Siempre te protegeré._

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de el gran Hiro Mashima-sama, los personajes que no aparezcan tanto en el manga como en el anime son de mi propiedad._

_**Parejas:**__ Descúbranlo XD_

_**Dedicación:**__ Para todos los fans de Fairy Tail así como a los que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar._

_**Advertencias:**__ La historia se sitúa después de los 7 años que pasaron __los miembros de Fairy Tail en la Isla Tenrou, pero antes de la saga de la llave del cielo estrellado._

* * *

_By: *Tsuki Amler*_

_Cap. 1_

_Fue un día como cualquier otro, no había nada extraño ni fuera de lugar Lucy, Natsu y Happy regresaban de una misión en la cual la recompensa era destinada para pagar el alquiler del departamento de Lucy quien como de costumbre no tenia lo suficiente para pagar, y menos en estos momentos en que después de 7 años regresan con sus queridos amigos y sobre todo a su querido gremio que ahora no es ni la sombra de lo que un día fue, pero, con dedicación están decididos a que todo regrese a la normalidad… _

_O por lo menos, eso esperan…_

**Por fin, un día dedicado para descansar** – decía Lucy al llegar a su departamento y tumbarse en la cama.

_Pasaron horas en las que Lucy aprovecho para dormir en su cómoda cama, la anterior misión duro tres días y no habían tenido oportunidad de dormir en una cama por lo que la maga celestial está aprovechando para descansar hasta que el golpeteo proveniente de su puerta la despertó, lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de Natsu pero era imposible ya que el siempre se las ingeniaba para entrar sin pedir permiso, abrió la puerta y se trataba de…_

**¿Padre**? – grito Lucy sorprendida, cerró la puerta inmediatamente y recargo su espalda en ella - _**Esto no puede ser**_ – pensaba – _**es imposible, mi padre esta… muerto.**_

**Lucy…** - se escucho la voz grave de su padre del otro lado de la puerta – **abre.**

**¡No! ¡tú no eres real!**

**Lucy, soy tu padre, así que abre la puerta en este mismo instante.**

_El tono de su voz era el mismo que usaba cuando era niña, parecía que había regresado en el tiempo volviendo a ser el padre que nunca le dio su cariño ni comprensión en un tiempo atrás. ¿Dónde había quedado esa mirada dulce y tierna que le dedico su padre la última vez que la miro? ¿Dónde quedo aquella voz dulce y tierna? Era imposible que se tratara de su padre, hasta hace unos meses le habían dicho que estaba muerto, ella misma fue a su tumba ¡Esto no era posible!_

**Se lo que estas pensando Lucy** – Se volvió a oír su voz desde el otro lado de la puerta – **Se que te dijeron que estaba muerto, pero no es así, déjame entrar para poder explicarte.**

_Lucy no sabía qué hacer, una parte de ella decía que abriera la puerta y se lanzara a los brazos de su padre, la lagrimas se dieron a notar, caían cual cascada al rio, no sabía qué hacer, abrir o no abrir la puerta, cerró los ojos un momento y se dejo guiar por su corazón, abrió la puerta y se lanzo a los brazos de su padre quien correspondió al abrazo de una manera forzada._

**¿Cómo es posible? – **Le preguntaba a su padre entre sollozos – **Yo misma fui a tu tumba, te deje flores, ya me estaba resignando.**

**Pero estoy frente a ti, no estoy muerto como lo puedes ver**

**¿Qué fue lo que paso?**

**Entremos y te cuento todo**

_Ambos entraron al pequeño departamento, Lucy preparo algo de te antes de que su padre comenzara a contarle como es que está con vida cuando a ella le dijeron lo contrario, una vez que el te estuvo listo ambos se sentaron en la mesa mientras Lucy aun con lagrimas en los ojos escuchaba atentamente a su padre quien tenía la misma imagen antes de perder todo._

_Por otro lado no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban Natsu y Happy caminando hacia la casa de Lucy para decirle sobre un nuevo trabajo que encontraron especialmente para ella, Natsu iba mas energético de lo habitual y Happy comía un pescado mientras volaba a su lado._

**Nee… Natsu, ¿Crees que Lucy acepte este trabajo? **– Pregunta Happy

**¿Y por qué no? Ese es especial para ella, prácticamente la están describiendo a la perfección.**

_Mientras tanto en el departamento de Lucy…_

**¿Qué? Pero…**

**Yo sé que es difícil de creer Lucy, pero es la verdad.**

**¿Y qué hay de tu tumba? ¿Por qué no volviste para decir que estás vivo?**

_**Todo a su tiempo Lucy. Pero de momento no le digas a nadie que estoy vivo ¿Entendiste?**_

**¡Lucy! – **Se escucho la voz de Natsu llamándola desde la calle y antes de que ella reaccionara tanto Natsu como Happy ya se encontraban en la habitación de Lucy

**¡Natsu!** **¡Happy!** – dijo con sorpresa, volteo a ver el asiento en donde se encontraba su padre pero para su sorpresa ya no estaba, solo quedo en la mesa la tasa vacía del té que había preparado.

**¿Te sucede algo Lucy? – **Pregunta Happy.

**No, nada** – respondió ella hasta que cayó en cuenta de que habían aparecido de la nada en su habitación - **¡Pero como se les ocurre aparecer así en el departamento de una chica! Primero se toca la puerta… - **Comenzó a regañarles

_Pasaron los días desde que Lucy se reencontró con su padre a quien había creído muerto, aun no lograba creerlo, había algo en su padre que no la convencía del todo, pero por alguna razón se sentía contenta de haberlo visto, Natsu a cada momento le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, si algo le pasaba o algo ya que desde ese día la había notado extraña, siempre viendo hacia todos los lados posibles a su alrededor en busca de su padre, pero nada, era evidente de que él se había ido de la ciudad pero ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué regresa, le cuenta una magnifica historia sobre lo que le ocurrió y desaparece sin más?_

_Una noche Lucy recibió una carta en donde la citaban a las afueras de la ciudad, era de su padre, pidiéndole que fuera sola y que no le dijera nada a nadie, la cita era dentro de dos noches, quería contarle a Natsu pero no podía, pero, algo dentro de ella le decía que no confiara, que le contara a alguien lo ocurrido._

**Nee, Lucy, has estado un poco extraña ultimadamente – **Dijo Erza quien se sentó a su lado en la barra del gremio

**¿A si?** **Me pregunto por qué será** – comenzó a reír nerviosamente

**Tal vez tu **– dijo Erza con tono sospechoso

**Tal vez yo ¿Qué?**

**¡Tienes novio y no le quieres decir a nadie!** – grito Levy quien apareció de la nada, esto llego a los oídos de Natsu

**¿Es verdad Lucy? ¿Tienes novio?** – interrogo el peli-rosa

**¡Claro que no! ¡Déjenme tranquila!** – salió corriendo del gremio y detrás de ella va Natsu

**¡Lucy!** **¡Espera!**

**¡Déjame Natsu!** **¡Quiero estar sola con mis pensamientos!** – Lucy dio un paso en falso y cayó al suelo, pero antes de estamparse sintió un brazo cálido que la rodeo por la cintura evitando que cayera. – **Natsu…** - Susurro.

**¿Por qué no confías en mi Lucy? Solo quiero saber lo que te pasa para poder ayudarte.** – dijo mientras le hablaba al oído de una forma triste, sombría, Lucy no pudo reconocer la forma en que Natsu le hablaba.

**No es que no confié en ti…** **Natsu, es solo que… en estos momentos no me puedes ayudar.**

_Ambos llegaron al departamento de Lucy en silencio, ella se disculpo con Natsu por la forma en que se había comportado estos últimos días y mas hace unos minutos, le dijo que quería estar sola, darse un baño y descansar, Natsu se fue no muy convencido pero decidió estar yendo a verla hasta que volviera a ser la misma Lucy de antes._

_Continuara…_

* * *

_¿Ira Lucy al encuentro con su padre?_

_¿Natsu descubrira lo que le pasa a Lucy?_

_¿Por que el padre de Lucy esta vivo?_

_Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo!_

_Dejen sus opiniones... se aceptan tanto criticas buenas como malas pero siempre y cuando_**_no_**_sean ofensivas n.n_

_Nos leeremos pronto_

_SAYONARA!_


	2. Te encontrare

_**Titulo:**__ Siempre te protegeré._

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima-sama, los personajes que no aparezcan tanto en el manga como en el anime son de mi propiedad._

_**Parejas:**__ Descúbranlo XD_

_**Dedicación:**__ Para todos los fans de Fairy Tail así como a los que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar._

_**Advertencias:**__ La historia se sitúa después de los 7 años que pasaron __los miembros de Fairy Tail en la Isla Tenrou, pero antes de la saga de la llave del cielo estrellado._

_**Esto:**__ *~*~*~*~*~* es para separar escenas._

* * *

_***Siempre te protegeré.***_

_By: *Tsuki Amler*_

_Cap. 2_

_Te encontrare..._

_Llego la noche en la que Lucy se encontraría con su padre, en estos días no realizo ninguna misión y por ende, Natsu y Happy se fueron solos a una misión y no sabían cuando regresarían; pero Natsu trataba de terminarla lo más pronto posible para regresar al lado de Lucy, aun no se convencía del todo de que nada le pasaba a la rubia así que mientras más pronto regresaran sería mejor._

_Mientras tanto Lucy se encontraba en la barra del gremio como es habitual, había tratado de comportarse como normalmente lo haría si aun siguiera con la idea de que su padre estaba muerto, pero ni con todos sus esfuerzos lo lograba, incluso el Maestro trataba de descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de Lucy pero le era imposible._

**Mira nos vemos, es tarde y ya tengo que ir a casa – **Se despidió.

**De acuerdo Lucy, ten cuidado de regreso, nos vemos mañana.** – contesto la peli-plateada con una sonrisa como de costumbre pero aun así en sus ojos mostraba angustia y preocupación.

_Caminaba pensativa por las calles mientras caminaba hacia su departamento, tenía que llegar, arreglarse e ir al encuentro programado días antes, pero… ¿Y si no asiste? A pesar de haber tenido dos días para pensarlo aun no estaba segura, algo en su interior le decía que algo estaba mal, pero no sabía que, llego a su departamento, se dio un baño rápido y se arreglo, se recostó en su cama mientras volvía a leer la carta._

**Madre… ¿Qué debo hacer?** – Se preguntaba la maga mientras miraba una fotografía que tenía en su buro con sus padres.

**¡Hemos vuelto! – **Grito un Peli-rosa al entrar al gremio de Fairy Tail.

**Bienvenidos Natsu, Happy – **Contesto Mira con una sonrisa - **¿Cómo les ha ido?**

**¡Muy bien! – **Dijo energéticamente Happy quien llego volando a la barra.

**¿Dónde está Lucy?** **No la veo por ningún lado. **– Pregunto Natsu ya que no era muy tarde como para que nuestra maga estelar no estuviera en el gremio, la sonrisa de Mira se desvaneció.

**Se ha ido a su casa.**

**¡Bien! Iré a verla, ¡nos vemos!**

**¡Natsu, espérame!**

_Natsu y Happy salieron del gremio camino al departamento de Lucy, algo en el interior del Mago de fuego lo inquietaba, sentía unas inmensas ansias por verla, y para el colmo ¡seguía sin saber el por qué!. Llegaron al departamento y entraron por la ventana como siempre._

**¡Lucy! – **Grito el mago de fuego, pero para su sorpresa la rubia no estaba – **Esto no me gusta.**

**Natsu mira – **Happy llamo la atención de su amigo mientras recogía un papel del suelo, era nada más y nada menos que la carta que el padre de Lucy le había escrito, se la entrego a Natsu y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

"**Te estarás preguntando por qué no he ido a ver ¿Cierto?, te lo explicare luego, pero de momento quiero que nos veamos en dos días a las afueras de la ciudad ¿Entendido? No le digas a nadie, te tengo una sorpresa. Atentamente… Tu Padre…"**

**¿Qué? **– Exclamo Happy sorprendido – **Eso no puede ser, su padre esta…**

**Muerto **– Natsu completo la oración de Happy, ambos se quedaron paralizados un momento, no sabían lo que pasaba, era imposible, comenzaron a observar la habitación, todo parecía normal, aunque…

**¡Mira Natsu**! – El exceed señalo a la puerta, la cual no tenia cerradura - **¡Alguien quito la cerradura!**

**Lucy no estaba sola, la habitación tiene diferentes aromas y solo el de Lucy me es familiar **– Decía Natsu mientras olfateaba toda la habitación

**Lucy… **- susurro Happy tristemente

**¡Tenemos que encontrarla Happy!**

**¡Aye sir!**

_Salieron apresurados del lugar guiándose por el olor de Lucy y de las personas que habían estado con ella en su habitación, llegaron al lugar en donde se concentraban mas los aromas, era una cueva oscura, húmeda, fría y vacía, el olor de Lucy estaba impregnado en el suelo, todo indicaba de que la rubia estaría inconsciente cuando llegaron al lugar. A partir de aquí los olores se dispersan y el de Lucy desaparece, no está en la cueva pero todo indica que la rubia no salió._

_Despertó en un lugar oscuro, solo la tenue luz de la noche que entraba por unas cortinas podía iluminar un poco el lugar en donde se encontraba, estaba cómodamente acostada en una cama que le resultaba familiar, observo el lugar, era amplio, paredes blancas con grabados rosas en las esquinas, un amplio closet, un escritorio blanco, dos puertas, una estaba entre abierta se notaba que era un baño, no lo podía creer, estaba en lo que una vez había sido su hogar, la mansión Heartfilia, y no había dudas, se encontraba en su habitación, el closet se encontraba delante de ella y en las puertas tenia enormes espejos en donde la maga celestial pudo ver sus ropas ¡No eran las mismas con las que estaba en su casa!._

**Un momento – **Dijo la maga mientras sus ojos se abrían a más no poder - **¿Cómo llegue aquí?, nunca Salí de mi casa, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba viendo la foto en donde estaba con mis padres, me senté en la cama, susurre que no iría al encuentro y de repente… ¡Un golpe! ¡Si! ¡Alguien me golpeo y quede inconsciente!**

_Trato de ponerse de pie pero estaba atada tanto de manos como de pies, trato de zafarse pero era imposible, las cuerdas tenían magia y era imposible deshacerse de ellas. No le quedo más remedio que observarse detenidamente en el espejo del closet, vestía tal y como lo hacía cuando vivía allí, elegante, refinada y hermosa, al verse noto que no había rastros de la Lucy que es ahora, llevaba un vestido largo y ampón, con encajes y holanes, con distintos tonos de azul, su cabello estaba recogido dejando dos mechones al lado de su rostro, con una diadema que combinaba a la perfección con su vestido, usaba zapatillas plateadas con una flor en cada una como adorno. Tenía miedo, no sabía con exactitud lo que pasaba, nadie lo sabía, todos estaban con la idea de que se encontraba en su departamento, durmiendo, y Natsu, se encontraba en una misión y no sabía cuándo llegaría. Tal vez al día siguiente cuando no llegue a ninguna hora al gremio se preguntarían por ella e irían a buscarla, o tal vez no, la actitud que había tenido días atrás la desfavorecía._

_Escucho unos pasos en el corredor, se recostó inmediatamente y simulo estar dormida, trato de parecer natural, al parecer eran dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, no podía escuchar bien de que hablaban, pero estaba segura de que no era nada bueno, hablaban sobre un plan, una boda y una fortuna, ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Por qué demonios se encontraba allí? Todo había pasado muy rápido necesitaba respuestas e idear un plan que la ayudara a escapar, ¡Claro! ¡Sus llaves! ¿Dónde estaban? Si las tuviera con ella podría simplemente llamar a alguno de sus espíritus para que la liberara o por lo menos para que la sacara de allí pero ¡¿En donde estaban sus llaves? No las miraba por ningún lado, quien sea que la allá cambiado tendría que tenerlas, no sabía que la asustaba mas, el no encontrar sus llaves o pensar en que un desconocido la hubiera cambiado de ropa._

**¡Yo no quiero quedarme despierta hasta mañana! **– chillo una mujer.

**No te quejes, tenemos que quedarnos por si trata de escapar –** dijo con pesadez el hombre que iba a su lado – **A demás, podemos ir por turnos.**

_Esto era malo, muy malo, esos sujetos se quedarían allí ¡toda! La noche, para vigilarla, tenía que seguir con los ojos cerrados, tiene que parecer dormida, no sabía lo que pasaría si se daban cuenta de que estaba despierta, tenía que simular estar dormida pero no dormirse, por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar._

… _**Natsu… **_- fue lo único que pensó en ese momento la maga

_**Lucy – **_pensó el peli-rosado – _**Te encontrare… **_**¡Lucy!**

**_ -Continuara…_**

* * *

_**¿Podrá Natsu encontrar a Lucy a tiempo?**_

_**¿Lucy encontrara sus llaves?**_

_**¿Qué estaban hablando esas dos extrañas personas?**_

_**¿Boda? ¿Fortuna?¿QUE TE TRATA TODO ESTO?**_

_**¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo!**_

Se aceptan cualquier tipo de critica constructiva siempre y cuando no sea ofendiendo!

Lo se... estuvo my corto... pero prometo irlos haciendo mas largos! =D

SAYONARA! NOS LEEREMOS!

** Atte: Tsuki Amler.**


	3. ¡¿Futura esposa!

_Buenas madrugadas a todos!_

_Si, es de madrugada no podía dormir así que me puse a terminar el capitulo 3 =D... espero les guste! hasta el momento es el capítulo más largo que he escrito pero prometo que los demás serán más largos!_

_Espero les guste! y me dejen sus comentarios! Su opinión es muy importante para mí! me inspiran a seguir escribiendo! =D_

_Lean! disfruten! y comenten!_

* * *

_***Siempre te protegeré.***_

_By: *Tsuki Amler*_

_Cap. 3_

_¡¿Futura esposa?_

_Los rayos del sol entraban sin permiso entre las cortinas de la ventana en donde se encontraba una rubia aparentemente dormida, no durmió en toda la noche, sin que sus captores se dieran cuenta se daba grandes pellizcos en las manos cuando sentía que caería dormida, esto con el fin de despertar y despejarse por el dolor causado. Durante toda la noche ninguno de sus custodios hablo sobre el plan que tramaban, solamente discutían y discutían; por culpa de esos rayos solares que impactaban si cara no le dio más remedio que moverse y "despertar"._

**Buenos días, bella durmiente **– dijo con sarcasmo un chico que se encontraba sentado a un lado de la puerta de entrada, tenía el pelo un poco largo, de color claro amarrado en una cola, su tez era bronceada, estaba fornido, llevaba únicamente unos pantalones azules dejando ver su bien marcado cuerpo con algunas cicatrices, en el pecho llevaba cruzada una correa que al parecer era de la funda de una espada que debería llevar en la espalda, sus ojos eran oscuros sin mostrar ninguna emoción aparente.

**¿Quién eres**? – pregunto la rubia

**Pero que mal educado soy, me llamo Daisuke y ella es Aoi, mucho gusto Lucy Heartfilia.**

**Basta de presentaciones Daisuke – **dijo la chica llamada Aoi, no era más alta que ella, la chica era de buen cuerpo, pelo castaño oscuro y largo hasta la cintura, ojos color jade, llevaba puesto un kimono tradicional con flores estampadas de todos los colores posibles. – **Tenemos que informar que ya despertó**

_El chico solamente suspiro ante el notable mal humor de su compañera, ambos se le acercaron, mientras él la tomaba por un brazo, la chica le desataba los pies para que pudiera caminar, la levantaron de una forma no gentil y caminaron hacia la puerta, era evidente que la rubia estaba gritando, maldiciendo, haciendo preguntas, de igual forma también estaba forcejeando para poder liberarse del agarre de sus agresores, llegaron al despacho de su padre, entraron sin pedir permiso y allí se encontraba Jude Heartfilia, con la misma ropa que demostraba elegancia, con el pelo corto, afeitado, su semblante volvió a ser el mismo de antes, frio ante la presencia de su hija, ordeno que soltaran inmediatamente a su hija._

**¡Padre! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – **Pregunto Lucy una vez que fue liberada de sus manos.

**Déjenme solo con mi hija –**Ordeno

**¡Si señor!**_ – _Fue lo único que se escucho Aoi y Daisuke antes de salir del despacho, una vez que estuvieron totalmente solos Jude comenzó a hablar.

**Lo siento Lucy, pero estaba seguro de que no irías a nuestro encuentro, por eso es que ordene que fueran por ti, pero nunca pensé que te tratarían tan mal –**Raramente su voz cambio de todo, a uno un poco ¿dulce? ¿amable? Quizá.

**¿Para que querías verme?**

**Para presentarte a alguien**

**¿A alguien? ¿Quién es?**

_En ese momento entro un chico un poco más alto que Lucy, de tez clara, fornido, cabello rojizo, ojos del mismo color de su cabello, a simple vista era el sueño de toda chica, el susodicho se acerco a Lucy, cuando estuvo frente a ella tomo delicadamente su mano y la beso de forma elegante y educado, nuestra maga celestial se queda paralizada al ver a este chico del cual no sabía nada, ni siquiera su nombre, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado cuando su mano fue besada._

**Lucy, te presento a Akira ****Ryunosuke.**

**Es un honor conocerte al fin Lucy-sama, mi futura y hermosa esposa.**

**¡¿Esposa? – **Exclamo la rubia con sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y volteo a ver a su padre - **¡Padre! ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Primero me secuestran de mi departamento, ¿y ahora esto? – **La maga estaba fuera de sus casillas ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando su padre? ¿Por qué rayos están en la mansión si lo habían perdido todo?

**Esto no está a discusión Lucy, te casaras mañana a primera hora ¿Escuchaste? Así que por ahora ve con Aoi para que te midan tu vestido de boda ¡Es una orden!**

_Lucy no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra, no sabía que era esa actitud tan rara de su padre, muchas preguntas con posibles respuestas cruzaban por su cabeza, Aoi y Daisuke entraron en el despacho y la sacaron de allí, dejando a su padre y futuro esposo a solas, pero algo le llamo la atención, sus llaves se encontraban en el escritorio de su padre, miro a sus custodios nuevamente, tenía que escabullirse al despacho cuando no hubiera nadie para poder tomar sus llaves y salir de allí cuanto antes, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba a su padre pero lo haría desde fuera, la llevaron a una habitación de la mansión que no conocía, era grande como el despacho de su padre, las pareces eran de un azul intenso, tenía dos candelabros, instrumentos de música, no pudo terminar de observar la habitación porque sus ojos se posaron en el centro de la habitación en donde había un maniquí con un vestido de… novia._

_..._

**Natsu, estoy cansado, no hemos dormido – **Se quejaba el pequeño Happy mientras se tallaba los ojos

**Lo sé Happy, pero, aun no tenemos ninguna pista de Lucy, después de la cueva su olor se desvaneció muy rápido, es cómo, si se hubieran transportado –** decía nuestro mago de fuego mientras miraba a los alrededores, se la paso toda la noche olfateando varios lugares que le dieran indicios de su amiga, pero nada, el único lugar en donde podía percibirse el olor de Lucy era la cueva.

_Sin que se dieran cuenta, varias de miles de millones de gotas cristalinas comenzaron a caer del cielo, por buscar arduamente a la maga celestial no se dieron cuenta del clima, de a qué horas comenzó a nublarse el cielo ni cuando comenzó a llover, era más importante encontrar a su amiga que el clima eso está claro. Fueron a refugiarse en la cueva donde el olor de Lucy es más intenso, Natsu se sentó en el piso mientras pensaba en ella, y Happy caminaba buscando un lugar aparentemente cómodo para poder descansar, se rindió fácilmente, en esa cueva no había ni un lugar cómodo, se sentó en la cima de una gran roca en donde sintió algo raro…_

**¡Maldición! ¿A dónde se llevaron esos bastardos a Lucy?**

**Natsu, creo que encontré algo – **Dijo Happy con voz baja.

**¡Pero ya verán cuando los encuentre!**

**Natsu – **Volvió a llamar pero no recibió respuesta.

**¡Les daré una paliza a todos!** **¡Y también les vo…**

**¡Natsu! – **Grito el pequeño azulado al perder la paciencia

**¿Qué pasa?**

**¿Las rocas respiran?**

**¿De qué hablas? – **Pregunto extrañado el peli-rosa ante la rara pregunta

**Es que, en esta roca se siente aire…**

_Natsu extrañado por el comentario de su pequeño amigo volador se acerco para ver, y, efectivamente se podía sentir aire saliendo de esa roca, Natsu no pudo esperar más y con su puño rompió la roca que dejo ver un túnel secreto, entraron en él y por todos lados se percibía el ahora de Lucy mesclado con los que estaban en su habitación._

**Por aquí se fueron – **dijo en voz baja el mago de fuego mientras envolvía su mano con sus llamas. – **Vamos Happy.**

**¡Aye sir!**

_Se adentraron en aquel túnel siendo alumbrados por la mano de Natsu, el túnel era demasiado largo, parecía no tener fin, en un acto de desesperación nuestro mago comenzó a correr, tenían horas en ese túnel ¡¿A dónde conducía ese túnel interminable? Siguieron con las mismas energías con las que entraron hasta que por fin vieron una luz ¡era el final de ese túnel oscuro, húmedo y de cierta forma tenebroso! Efectivamente, esa era el final del túnel, salieron en un amplio cementerio siendo nuevamente empapados por la lluvia que caía como una delgada cortina, miraron a su alrededor un momento explorando aquel lugar, a sus espaldas se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que._

**¡¿La mansión Heartfilia? – **gritaron al unisonó completamente sorprendidos.

...

_Lucy corría y corría por los pasillos de aquella enorme mansión, hasta hace unos momentos estaba en aquella extraña habitación, pero al momento de que le ordenaron medirse el vestido comenzó a hacer un berrinche para que no la miraran, después de un rato sus perros guardianes aceptaron, se fueron a una esquina de la habitación, se pusieron frente a la pared con los ojos cerrados, ambos amenazaron a la rubia pero ese era al plan, una vez que estuvieron en esa posición, Lucy aprovecho para escapar, de inmediato comenzaron a seguirla, ella solo tenía una cosa en mente, llegar al despacho de su padre y obtener sus llaves, giro a la derecha en un pasillo que para su suerte era el que tenía un lugar secreto, en donde ella se escondía cuando era niña, nunca la habían encontrado allí por lo tanto opto por esconderse, su plan raramente dio resultado, Aoi y Daisuke pasaron corriendo por donde ella se encontraba y no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, una vez que vio el pasillo libre salió sigilosamente y se fue por donde vino hasta que llego al despacho que afortunadamente estaba vacío, hurgo en los cajones hasta que encontró sus llaves en el ultimo cajón del escritorio las tomo llena de alegría y salió de allí._

_**Tengo que darme prisa y salir lo más pronto posible de aquí. - **_Pensó

**¡Con que aquí estabas! – **La voz de Aoi resonó por todo el lugar, Lucy apenas pudo llegar a la salida de la mansión cuando fue interceptada, inmediatamente llamo a Taurus comenzando así una batalla dentro de la mansión.

...

_No muy lejos de allí, Natsu y Happy escucharon un gran estruendo, pararon su carrera en llegar a la residencia Heartfilia y apreciaron un humo negro que salía desde aparentemente la entrada, Natsu se aventuro a precipitarse pero Happy lo detuvo para decirle que iría por ayuda, el Dragón Slayer se negó, dando razón de que con él era más que suficiente, pero su amigo azulado le dio a entender que no sabía cuántos enemigos eran y que es mejor ir por ayuda, el camino es largo pero el pondría todo su empeño, fuerza y velocidad para llegar lo más pronto posible al gremio, Natsu refunfuñando acepto pero le diciéndole que no esperaría la ayuda para entrar a buscar a Lucy._

_Happy se fue mostrando solo un destello azul dentro del túnel por el cual llegaron, mientras tanto Natsu se fue acercando sigilosamente hacia la mansión que tenia frente._

_**Lucy, aguanta.**_** – **fue el pensamiento del mago.

_Llego a la entrada, la cual estaba completamente destruida y sola, miro a los alrededores, no se miraba ni un alma, siguió corriendo escaleras arriba, era el lugar en donde se percibía su olor, busco y busco pero no encontró a nadie ¿Acaso se habían ido de allí tras la batalla?_

**¡Aahh! **

_Escucho un grito, era ella, ¡no se encontraba en la parte de arriba! Se maldijo y bajo a gran velocidad las escaleras, los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes, corrió hasta que llego a una puerta que daba aparentemente al sótano, abrió la puerta y los gritos fueron aun mas fuertes, un frio le recorrió la espalda estremeciéndolo por completo al escuchar que grito su nombre, ¡su nombre! ¡Lo estaba llamando! ¡Espera que sea él y nadie más que la salve!_

_Happy llego en tiempo record al gremio, llego muy exhausto pero lo primero que dijo al llegar fue gritar "¡Lucy tiene problemas!" el gremio le prestó atención a lo que decía, de inmediato Erza, Gray, Wendy Charley, Levy y Gajeel dijeron que ellos irían, al final se les sumo Juvia ya que al ver que Gray iría fue más que obvio ella también. No dejaron ni que Happy descansara un momento, salieron a toda marcha del gremio para ir a auxiliar a sus queridos compañeros y amigos._

**¡Natsu! **– volvió a escucharse un grito, Natsu llego hecho una furia, abrió sus ojos a más no poder al ver la escena que presenciaban sus ojos – **Nat…su… **- dijo tenuemente la maga al verlo parado a unos pocos metros lejos de ella para después perder el conocimiento.

_Su cuerpo comenzó a incendiarse, estaba muy enojado, no iba a perdonar a quien le allá hecho eso a ¡su! Amiga quien yacía tirada inconsciente en el piso, a su alrededor se encontraban jaulas las cuales contenían a sus espíritus celestiales, ¡estaban todos! Algunos estaban inconscientes mientras otros luchaban por mantenerse despiertos._

**¿Qué tenemos aquí? – **dijo Aoi quien salía detrás de una jaula - **¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?**

**¡Soy quien te dará una lección por haberle hecho esto a Lucy!**

**Inténtalo… si puedes – **dijo mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad.

_Natsu se abalanzo contra ella comenzando una feroz batalla, Aoi lo único que hacía era esquivar los golpes de Natsu, el estaba tan sumido en su furia que no sabía lo que pasaba alrededor, sus golpes se detuvieron cuando sintió algo extraño que lo arrastraba hacia la pared, una especie de grilletes se formaron alrededor de sus muñecas y piernas, dejándolo paralizado, trato de liberarse pero le fue imposible, cuando trato de usar su magia esta se desvanecía._

**Pero, ¿Qué es esto? **– se pregunto el mago en voz baja

**Ya no podrás escarpar, cuando trates de usar tu magia te será absorbida así que es imposible, absorbe cualquier clase de magia, incluso la de esa rubia tonta y la de sus espíritus.**

**¡¿Qué es lo que pretenden? – **grito mientras trataba de liberarse pero los grilletes solamente lo apretaban mas y mas conforme la fuerza ejercida en ellas, en el rostro de Aoi solo se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción y superioridad.

* * *

_Continuara…_

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Si lo sé, me quede corta D=... le falto mas emoción, mas pelea u.u, pero no soy muy buena para eso, aunque les prometo que habrá peleas enserio! =D_

_Dejen sus comentarios! Cualquier crítica es buena! siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas!_

_SAYONARA!_

_**Atte: Tsuki Amler.**_


	4. Mi Boda, ¡nunca me la imagine así!

_Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza! Pero no había pasado el capitulo a la computadora, espero les guste el capitulo! Dejen sus reviews para saber su opinión!_

* * *

_***Siempre te protegeré.***_

_By: *Tsuki Amler*_

_Cap. 4_

_Mi Boda, ¡nunca me la imagine así!_

**Pero, ¿Qué es esto? **– se pregunto el mago en voz baja

**Ya no podrás escarpar, cuando trates de usar tu magia te será absorbida así que es imposible, absorbe cualquier clase de magia, incluso la de esa rubia tonta y la de sus espíritus.**

**¡¿Qué es lo que pretenden? – **grito mientras trataba de liberarse pero los grilletes solamente lo apretaban mas y mas conforme la fuerza ejercida en ellas, en el rostro de Aoi solo se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción y superioridad.

**Como si te lo fuera a decir –**tras decir eso, se marcho.

_Natsu comenzó a llamar a Lucy para poder despertarla pero le era inútil, la rubia estaba totalmente inconsciente, pasarían horas hasta que despertara, los espíritus de Lucy estaban demasiado agotados, la mayoría estaba inconsciente y los pocos que quedaban ya casi se les unían a sus compañeros. En un momento desesperado Natsu comenzó a usar su poder al máximo esperando lograr liberarse de aquellos grilletes que lo mantenían atado sin poder hacer nada, pero, todo fue en vano, su poder mágico fue absorbido al instante de producirse así que ahora el Dragón Slayer de fuego está sin mucho poder mágico y a punto de desmayarse, parece ser que ese tipo de magia es muy poderosa, pero ¿Qué es lo que planean hacer con tanto poder mágico acumulado? Ya tenían el de Lucy y todos sus espíritus y ahora poseían el poder de Natsu ¿Qué traman?_

_Paso el tiempo y poco a poco la maga celestial fue despertando de su largo sueño, sentía el cuerpo pesado, todo le dolía, cada parte, cada musculo de su cuerpo le dolía, no se podía mover. Abrió lentamente los ojos, primero diviso muchas luces de colores, pero, enseguida se fueron disolviendo dejando ver el lugar en donde estaba, era oscuro, frio y se podía apreciar el olor a sangre, su rostro se horrorizo al verse en medio de las jaulas en donde se encontraban sus apreciados espíritus, todos inconscientes, en un estado delicado y muy mal heridos. Como bien se sabe los espíritus no pueden morir pero necesitan regresar al mundo de los espíritus para poder recuperarse. Su rostro se horrorizo mas al verlo de espaldas contra la pared, los brazos estirados hacia arriba sujetado por grilletes tanto de manos como pies, a pesar de estar inconsciente su rostro reflejaba dolor y sufrimiento, el cuerpo lo tenía llego de heridas y sangre._

**Nat...su... - **Pronuncio con pesadez mientras trataba de levantarse, pero al ver que le era imposible opto por llegar a él arrastrándose. - _**Natsu... Natsu...**_ - era el único que pensaba hasta que logro llegar hasta él.

_Una vez que logro llegar se puso de pie con ayuda del cuerpo del Dragón Slayer, sus ojos chocolate se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas al ver el estado del peli-rosa, no podía creer verlo así ¿Qué había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente? _

_Trato de liberarlo de esos grilletes que lo tenían colgado pero le fue imposible porque esos grilletes eran mágicos y al parecer solamente la persona poseedora de esa magia podía liberarlo, no sabía qué hacer, sus espíritus estaban inconscientes y en un estado lamentable, Natsu estaba igual o peor que ellos se podía sentir que tenía muy poco poder mágico y en cuanto a ella estaba en su momento igual que el Dragón Slayer pero a causa del tiempo que estuvo inconsciente pudo recuperar algo de magia, pero eso en le serbia de nada porque en podía invocar a ningún espíritu que el ayudara en regresarlos al mundo espiritual._

**Natsu, chicos, lo siento... todo esto es mi culpa** - decía entre cortado con las lágrimas a punto de salir cuando alguien entro al lugar.

**Así que por fin despertaste** - dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad Aoi - **sentí que alguien trato de remover los grilletes que el puse a tu amigo así que vine a ver.**

**¡Libéralos!** - ordeno la rubia

**Lo hare una vez que accedas y cumplas nuestro plan.**

**No te creo.**

**Te lo prometo niña y yo ¡jamás! rompo una promesa.**

_Lucy miro a sus seres queridos, si Aoi se lo está prometiendo no le quedaba de otra más que confiar y tener esperanza de que así sea, ambas caminaron hacia la habitación de Lucy, Aoi iba por delante de ella mientras la rubia iba lentamente y con mucha dificultar por lo débil que se encontraba, tardaron mucho en llegar, dentro de la habitación se encontraba el vestido de novia que llevaría puesto Lucy en un par de horas, en cuanto entraron en la habitación la rubia comenzó a sentir como sus fuerzas regresaban al igual que su poder mágico, tenía un espejo enorme del lado derecho por lo que volteo a verse, observo cómo sus heridas iban sanando solas._

**¿Pero qué? – **se pregunto con extrañes

**Así como te quite tu magia y te deje mal herida puedo regresarte a como estabas antes.** – dijo la chica con indiferencia mientras cerraba la puerta con magia para que no escapara

_Lucy solo hizo una mueca de desagrado, si podía hacer eso ¿Por qué no lo hizo cuando se dirigían a la habitación? Ya había tomado una decisión, casarse con Akira, y así sus amigos estarían a salvo, Aoi le hizo una señal para que se sentara en el tocador y así comenzar a arreglar a la futura novia._

_Pasaron horas hasta que Lucy estaba completamente lista, peinada, maquillada, vestida, solo esperaban la señal para que la novia fuera a la capilla que se encontraba en la mansión, mientras esperaban la maga celestial se quedo sentada en su cama, su expresión era triste, nunca había imaginado así su boda, ella quería casarse por amor, para pasar el resto de su vida con el hombre a quien ama y formar una familia feliz, ¡nunca! Pero ¡nunca! Se hubiera imaginado algo así, casarse sin amor ¡y sin conocer bien a su futuro esposo! Solamente conocía su nombre y nada más._

_La hora llego, Aoi, Daisuke y Lucy caminaron hacia la capilla, la novia iba con cara triste, deprimida, afligida, no eran las expresiones que una novia tiene que tener el día más feliz de su vida, pero ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué fuera sonriente y feliz de la vida por casarse con un hombre al que no ama? Quería que esa pesadilla terminara de una vez, sus amigos mejorarían cuando la ceremonia terminara y serian libres, todos, menos ella._

_Llegaron a su destino, Akira ya se encontraba dentro se miraba muy apuesto a los ojos de cualquier otra chica, pero para Lucy ahora le resultaba repulsivo, aun no sabía lo que tramaban, ¿Por qué esa insistencia de casarla? No lo entendía, mientras ella caminaba por el altar alguien comenzó a tocar la típica música cuando entra una novia, las lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro, en la capilla se encontraba su padres, Aoi, Daisuke, y otras personas las cuales no conocía, pero lo más seguro es que fueran personas contratadas por su padre. La ceremonia dio comienzo._

_..._

_Natsu estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente, el lugar seguía igual de oscuro, miraba borroso, pero aun así buscaba con la mirada a Lucy pero no la encontró, no había rastros de la rubia en el lugar, escucho el sonido tenue de varios pasos, no tenía fuerzas para levantar la cabeza y mirar a quien se acercaba lo único que dijo fue…_

_**Lu…cy, Lucy **_ - decía con dificultad.

_**No Natsu, soy Erza **_– frente a él se encontraban Erza, Gray y Wendy, mientras que Levy, Charley, Gajeel y Lili fueron a ver a los espíritus de Lucy.

**¿Er…za?**

**¿Pero qué fue lo que te paso para que estés así? – **interrogo Gray

**Lu…cy, tienen que… salvarla.**

**Primero tenemos que sacarte de aquí – **Hablo Gray

**Es imposible…** **esto absorbe la magia**

_Todos intentaron liberar tanto a Natsu como a los espíritus pero ninguna magia funcionaba, Gajeel al ver que las jaulas eran de hierro al igual que los grilletes de sostenían a Natsu así que opto por comérselas, al parecer eso era algo que Aoi no había pensado ya que se las comió fácilmente, entre todos sacaron con cuidado a los espíritus y los acomodaron cuidadosamente en el suelo, tuvieron más cuidado con Natsu ya que por estar colgado era más difícil bajarlo sin lastimarlo._

_Una vez que todos estuvieron recostados en el suelo le pidieron a Wendy que los curara por lo menos para que recuperaran el conocimiento pero sin esforzarse tanto, Levy y Charley se quedaron con ella para estar al pendiente de los heridos y de la misma Wendy que si usa una gran cantidad de magia cabía la posibilidad de que se desmayara. Erza, Gray, Gajeel y Lili salieron del lugar apresurados separándose para buscar por todos lados más rápidamente, pero ni aun así la encontraron, no sabían en donde estaba y la capilla tenia las puertas cerradas por lo que no habían visto nada._

_..._

_La ceremonia avanzo normalmente, el padre dio una pequeña misa, todo era como una boda normal, el novio miraba de reojo a su futura esposa quien no podía retener las lagrima, el padre de Lucy sonreía y los presentes tenían cara de satisfacción, llegaron a la parte que ella no quería que llegara._

**Akira ****Ryunosuke – **hablo el sacerdote – ¿**aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?**

**Acepto – **contesto seguro

**¿Y tú?** **Lucy Heartfilia, ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?**

_Volteo hacia atrás para observa toda la sala, su padre había fruncido el seño por el acto que realizo su hija, su mirada estaba puesta en la puerta esperando un milagro, deseaba que alguien llegara, deseaba que fuera Natsu quien la salvara de tan cruel destino que habían preparado para ella, solo faltaba su respuesta y su vida quedaría atada por siempre al hombre que tenía a su lado._

**Vuelvo a preguntar – **dijo el sacerdote – **Lucy Heartfilia ¿Aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? **– giro su miraba hacia el padre, las lagrimas sin parar, agacho la cabeza.

**Acep…**

**¡Alto!** – se escucho un fuerte grito, la puerta se abrió de golpe y todos voltearon para ver quién era el intruso que interrumpía la ceremonia.

_-Continuara…_

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_¿Quién será el que interrumpió la ceremonia?_

_De ustedes depende! Junto a su review digan quien les gustaría que fuera el que interrumpió la boda!_

_Nos leeremos pronto!_

_Sayonara!_


	5. ¡Yo me opongo!

Lamento la tardanza! lo siento! se que algunos lo habian estado esperando! y a muchos les dije que lo subiria desde la semana pasada! pero se me borro el capitulo! no se porque rayos D=... pero un dia lo abri y no estaba y no lo encontraba por ningun lado!

Lo siento!, no quedo como me esperaba u.u

Pero espero les guste n.n

* * *

_***Siempre te protegeré.***_

_By: *Tsuki Amler*_

_Cap. 5_

_¡Yo me opongo!_

**— Vuelvo a preguntar** –dijo el sacerdote –** Lucy Heartfilia ¿Aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?** – giro su miraba hacia el padre, las lagrimas sin parar, agacho la cabeza.

**— Acep…**

**— ¡Alto!** – se escucho un fuerte grito, la puerta se abrió de golpe y todos voltearon para ver quién era el intruso que interrumpía la ceremonia. –** ¡Ella no se puede casar dos veces!**

**— ¡Happy!** –grito Lucy con los ojos brillosos, pero de repente su rostro se volvió sombrío, ¿Qué podía hacer Happy contra ellos? Además ¡¿A qué se refería con que no se puede casar dos veces?

**— ¿Pero que dice este gato?** –Interrogo Jude Heartfilia.

**— ¡Como lo oyeron!¡Lucy es la señora de Dragneel! Lucy eres una muy mala esposa, Natsu se pondrá triste.**

**— ¡¿Qué?!** –grito Lucy confundida

— **¿Qué es todo esto Lucy?**_–_la voz de su padre era dura y su mirada aterradora

— **Na-tsu… y-yo… es… nosotros… es decir…**

**— Te gust**a –dijo Happy mientras se llevaba su patitas a la altura de su boca, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y alargando la "s".

—** ¡Basta de tonterías!**_–_Grito Jude -** ¡Atrapen a ese gato!**

**— ¡No tan de prisa!**

_Erza y Gray entraron caminando lentamente, Erza llevaba puesta la armadura de Emperatriz del fuego, esta armadura tiene color rojo oscuro como color predominante, también algunas partes naranja y piezas de color negro, básicamente, se compone de tres partes diferentes: el pectoral, guantes y unas rodilleras. El peto no tiene hombreras, revelando los hombros, y se extiende hasta cubrir la ingle, revelando sus piernas y siendo de alguna manera un traje de una pieza de natación, con una parte de color naranja que cubre el pecho y otro dando vueltas a la cintura como un cinturón, y el negro partes de ella son en su mayoría decorativas, con una cobertura de su ingle. Los guantes del deporte destacada decoración naranja, junto con pequeñas protuberancias a modo de garras en las manos. Las rodilleras tienen forma de garras de dragón, poseen color naranja, y piezas de color negro que se extienden desde las rodillas hasta la parte superior de los muslos. La coraza tiene un par de alas de dragón como se le atribuye, y, al mismo tiempo de ponerse este traje, el pelo está ligado en un par de coletas altas, de largo y parecido a los clips de los cuernos del dragón. Esta armadura está equipada con una espada de gran tamaño que es predominantemente de color rojo oscuro, para los demás adornos tienen un color naranja en el guardamanos. Aun lado de Erza se encontraba Gray quien iba… bueno… semi desnudo como siempre._

**— ¡Gray! ¡Erza!** –dijo Lucy con entusiasmo, los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron, ahora era un hecho que todos saldrían de allí.

**— ¿Pero quiénes son ustedes?** - hablo Aoi.

**— Eso no les importa, lo único que deben saber es que les patearemos el trasero-** dijo Gray quien con su mano izquierda extendida y la otra de puño –**Ice Make...** – grito creando cierta cantidad de lanzas de hielo las cuales de inmediato fueron enviadas hacia el altar para dispersar a todos, Aoi quedo del lado derecho, Daisuke del izquierdo, Lucy salto y junto con su salto apareció Happy quien la sujeto para quedar volando por los aires, el padre de Lucy así como su "prometido" solamente dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, el resto se fue.

_Las mirada de Aoi y Gray se cruzaron, de igual forma que las de Erza y Daisuke, eran de esas miradas que mataban, Gray junto sus manos nuevamente para usar su Ice Make una vez más, mientras que Erza envolvía su arma en llamas rojas. Y de esta manera comenzó una feroz batalla con el fin de regresar todos sanos y salvo a su hogar, con su familia, para volver a Fairy Tail._

_Las palabras sobraban, Gray luchaba contra Aoi, mientras que Erza se enfrentaba contra Daisuke. El padre de Lucy se mostraba raramente calmado al igual que su "prometido"._

—** ¡Happy, lleva a Lucy con los demás!** - ordeno Erza

—** ¡Aye sir!** - fue lo único que pronuncio el pequeño azulado quien extendió sus alas blancas y voló hasta llegar con la maga celestial para salir de allí no sin antes desearles suerte a sus amigos. – **Espero que podamos llegar, porque con tu peso creo que tardaremos mucho.**

**— ¡No estoy gorda!** –se quejo la rubia. Siguieron volando hasta que desaparecieron.

_La pelea ya tenía varios minutos de haber comenzado, ninguno daba marcha atrás, con cada golpe, cada ataque sus ganas de vencer crecía, Erza ahora se encontraba con la armadura de la rueda del cielo, aun no encontraba la armadura indicada para vencer a su enemigo es por ello que había estado cambiando de armaduras continuamente. La pequeña capilla estaba básicamente destruida, partes se encontraban congeladas, en otra e incluso en el techo espadas encajadas._

_Algo extraño pasaba y Erza aun no sabía lo que era, los ataques de Erza no funcionaban, en cambio los de Daisuke si. Así como aparecían las espadas de Erza, así eran lanzadas por los aires con un poco mas de fuerza que emprendía Titania, si bien la armadura de la rueda del cielo poseía cientos de arma, así se iban acabando._

**— Todo lo que hagas es inútil.** –dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa.

_Erza no dijo nada, seguía atacando con todas sus fuerzas, su frente comenzó a llenarse de sudor, mientras que su oponente no tenia rastros de cansancio, ¿Quién era ese sujeto? En el tiempo que llevaba la pelea no había realizado ningún tipo de magia, no se nota cansado, ni nada por el estilo, entonces, ¿Si no está usando magia cómo es posible que le este ganando a Titania? Su espada no cambiaba de forma, tamaño, color, nada de nada, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el truco? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer Erza para vencerlo?_

_Aunque cambie de armadura, incluso si usaba la más fuerte parecía que el enemigo también aumentaba su fuerza hasta ser más fuerte que ella._

— **Tal vez si…**

**— ¡Deja de hablar sola!** –Daisuke se acerco a Erza con gran velocidad.

_En ese momento apareció un destello, Erza volvió a su atuendo normal, falda azul, botas, cabellos suelto y en lugar de una blusa la armadura que la protege de la cintura hacia arriba. Daisuke la ataco con todas sus fuerzas logrando que su espada golpeara el hombro derecho de Erza el cual estaba protegido por la armadura. Los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa, la armadura no sufrió daño, ni un solo rasguño, la espada tembló._

— **Ahora entiendo** –dijo Titania con una sonrisa, su mano izquierda se transformo en un puño que golpeo la barbilla de Daisuke mandándolo unos metros lejos.

—** ¿Pero cómo es posible?**

**— Por fin me di cuenta de tu truco** –dijo señalándolo – **Tu espada tiene la capacidad de aumentar su fuerza un 20% más que su atacante, es por eso que incluso mi armadura mas fuerte no funciono contigo** –Erza comenzó a brillar de nuevo –** y ahora que he descubierto tu truco, te venceré en menos de 10 segundos.**

**— No puede ser** –El chico comenzó a dar marcha atrás, no sabía qué tipo de armadura sacaría Erza esta vez – **Pero cualquier armadura que uses será inútil contra mí.**

_Se acerco a ella creyendo firmemente que usaría una armadura fuerte, cuando estaba lo mas cercas posible el brillo que emanaba del cuerpo de Erza de disolvió dejándola ver en un uniforme de baseball y con un bate en la mano, la espada logro impactar en su cuerpo pero no recibió ningún daño, Daisuke ahora se encontraba en un gran aprieto._

**— Tonta, ¿Cómo piensas vencerme sin aumentar tu poder?**

_Comenzó a caminar hacia él, sin decir ni una palabra, su mirada era siniestra y su aura oscura, era obvio que él no la conocía por completo, el chico solo podía dar marcha atrás mientras la amenazaba con su espada hasta que choco con la pared, Erza llego, su aura oscura aumento, lo tomo de la mano que sostenía la espada sin usar fuerza alguna durante 2 segundos, después su fuerza incremento drásticamente rompiéndole la mano y haciendo que soltara la espada, cuando esta cayó al suelo la piso y esta se rompió, y como último paso con el bate que tenia en la mano lo golpeo haciendo que se enterara en la pared y quedara inconsciente._

**— De momento este es el cambio más débil que tengo, así que sin usar fuerza ni poder me acerque a ti para que tu espada fuera inútil, era obvio que como dependías tanto de tu espada tu condición física no sería buena, a pesar de ser algo musculoso, parece ser que solo los tienes de adornos** –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se daba la media vuelta para buscar a Gray, pero no lo miro por ningún lado, el lugar era un destre, espadas y hielo por todas partes, aprecio un agujero en el techo así que pensó que aquellos dos habían ido a otro lugar a pelear.

...

**— ¡Ice Make: martillo!** – Gay creó un gigantesco martillo que trato de aplastar a Aoi pero ella salto por los aires evitando el golpe, si bien, su magia se trataba de quitar la de los demás y regresarla a voluntad, podía hacerlos sufrir o no, pero al igual que Daisuke depende de algo, pero Gray aun no encontraba que era, con sus ataques logro romper algún que otro accesorio que llevaba pero aun no lograba dar con el blanco.

_Gray lo tenía difícil, por una parte no sabía qué era lo que le daba poder y por otra no tenía que dejarse tocar por la magia de la chica o estaría acabado, ella lograba controlar las ramas de los arboles a voluntad con los que lograba golpearlo por todos lados._

**— ¡Ice Make: nudillos!**

_Un gran número de nudillos congelados se dirigieron en distintas direcciones para llegar a su objetivo algunos lograron dar en el blanco otros no, la chica cayo del techo de la iglesia pero las ramas de los arboles se estiraron como si fueran elásticas hasta crear una especie de red evitando que se impactara en el suelo, pero Gray no perdía el tiempo, usaba su magia una y otra vez, no le daría oportunidad de que lo atacara, mientras efectuaba sus movimientos observaba detenidamente a la joven, de pies y cabeza y viceversa tenía que encontrar su "proveedor" de magia, no pero como es típico en las mujeres, tenía demasiados accesorios puestos, el plan era destruirlos todos de una vez por todas, no tenia que perder más su tiempo, su magia se estaba agotando y tenía que actuar rápido…_

_..._

_A lo lejos se miraba un gato azul con hermosas alas blancas que al volar dejaban un destello azulado, este llevaba cargando a una novia rubia la cual cuidaba que el vestido de novia no se levantara y así evitar dejar ver cosas no deseadas por ella y si por muchos hombres, aunque el lugar estaba prácticamente desierto, no se podía apreciar la presencia de nadie aparte de ellos a los alrededores._

**— ¡Vamos Happy! ¡Date prisa!**

**— No puedo Lucy, pesas mucho, deberías de bajar unos kilitos**

**— ¡Yo no estoy gorda! ¡En todo caso, tú has ejercicio y vuélvete mas fuerte!**

_La discusión se llevaba a cabo en el aire, hasta que comenzaron a descender poco a poco hasta entrar por un gran agujero en una pared de la mansión, la rubia ni siquiera quiso pensar en quien era el culpable de hacerle eso al lugar que un día fue su hogar y que pretendía comprar en un futuro._

_Se dirigieron hacia el lugar en donde había estado prisionera por un par de horas cuando entro no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su boca, Happy la dejo en el piso mientras se dirigía volando hacia su "padre"._

_Wendy estaba curando a Natsu, se veía fatigada, Charley y Levy le suplicaban que parara, que de seguir así su pequeño cuerpo no lo aguantara y llegara al colapso, pero ella solo decía "un poco más, un poco más". Los espíritus celestiales no estaban, al igual que Gajeel._

**— ¡Natsu!**_– chillo Happy mientras volaba hacia él, Charley y Levy levantaron la vista para ver a los recién llegados._

**— ¡Lu-chan!**_– grito Levy mientras se acercaba a su amiga y la abrazaba con fuerzas –_Me alegra que estés bien_– La rubia correspondió el abrazo pero se separo en menos de 3 segundos._

**— ¿Dónde están los demás?Y… Natsu ¿Cómo esta?**

**— Wendy curo a tus espíritus y cuando tuvieron la fuerza suficiente regresaron al mundo espiritual para terminar de curarse allá** –_dijo Charley_

**— En cuanto a Natsu** –_continuo Levy –_**al parecer le absorbieron demasiada magia, tomara tiempo para que se recupere, incluso le dimos fuego pero no funciono.** –Lucy se acerco al mago de fuego, se puso a su altura y lo tomo de la mano

—** Natsu… lo siento, pero arreglare esto** –se disponía a irse, no sabía lo que iba a ser pero trataría sé hacer algo, pese a que no puede contar con sus espíritus, pero aria algo, de eso estaba segura, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie una mano conocida la tomo por la muñeca.

**— Lu-cy** –el Dragón Slayer la atrajo hacia él mientras la abrazaba débilmente – **me alegra que estés bien** – decía con dificultad.

—** Natsu… yo…** -decía mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

—** No digas nada, te prometo que te protegeré pase lo que pase, aunque mi cuerpo se rompa en pedazos, solo dame unos minutos para tener fuerzas y prometo que iré a patearle el trasero a los responsables.** –la rubia solo lo abrazo asintiendo

**— Se gusssstan** –dijo Happy con tono burlesco pero no le hicieron caso, Wendy estaba exhausta, no podía mas, termino por desmayarse, pero Levy la sujeto antes de que cayera al suelo.

— **Que patético eres Salamander** –hablo Gajeel que acababa de llegar.

**— Necesito un favor tuyo** –dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras soltaba a Lucy y esta se incorporaba.

_**Continuara…**_

Los invito a que lean un one-shot GaLe =D que hice, es un song fic, espero les guste, lo pueden buscar en mi perfil (aquí no podemos poner links D=)

* * *

Eso es todo! de nuevo lamento la tardanza y lo corto del cap, pero espero les alla gustado!

Por favor! dejen Reviews! que es lo que me motiva a escribir! 3

Sayonara!

Nos leeremos luego!


	6. Cristales Mágicos

Gomene Minna! tarde mucho para la conti! pero no tenia tiempo de escribir... asi que ayer me llevo la laptop a la Uni y lo escribi alla...

Espero les guste n.n Dejen Review! para saber lo que piensan! los Review que me dejan son los que me motivan a escribir mas pronto los capitulos...

Prometo no tardar mucho en la conti!...

Ahora Lean y disfruten n.n

* * *

_***Siempre te protegeré.***_

_By: *Tsuki Amler*_

_Cap. 6_

_Cristales Mágicos._

_El sol comenzó ocultarse entre las grandes montañas, comenzando a teñir el cielo de un color rojizo-anaranjado mientras las aves regresaban a su hogar para resguardarse de la noche. Todo parecía estar tranquilo, pero solo "parecía" ya que la realidad era otra._

_Hasta hace unas pocas horas una pequeña capilla blanca se encontraba de lo mejor cuidada, reluciente y sobretodo completa. Ahora no era más que escombros, si, ahora estaba totalmente destruida ¿Los culpables? Erza, la Titania; y Gray, el exhibicionista, ambos se encontraban fatigados al igual que su oponente Aoi._

_Aoi… Esta chica era algo peculiar, podía absorber y devolver la magia, podía controlar la naturaleza, o sea, flora y fauna… a un pequeño e indefenso conejo lo podía convertir en una bestia devoradora de hombres si así lo deseara._

_A pesar de que Erza y Gray destruyeron prácticamente todos sus accesorios… collares, pulseras, anillos, aretes, sujetador de cabello, etc. no lograban dar con su objetivo; por un momento pensaron en que era realmente magia que emanaba dentro de su ser, pero algo los hacía dudar… y si… su objeto capaz de "crear" magia ¿estaba bajo sus ropas?… imposible, su ropa estaba demasiado rasgada como para que no se viera objeto alguno…_

**¡Ice Make: Martillo! **

_Un gigantesco martillo de hielo apareció en sus manos, corrió hacia la chica, pero antes de que lograra llegar apareció un oso, o por lo menos eso parecía ya que era tres veces más grande que un oso normal, este animal recibió el golpe del martillo provocando que por el impacto ocasionado el hielo se rompiera en pedazos, el oso volvió a su forma y tamaño original y corrió hacia el bosque con una pata lastimada mientras se quejaba de dolor._

**Esto está durando demasiado – **se quedo Gray.

...

**¡Natsu! ¿Pero qué pretendes? – **grito una rubia.

**¡Gajeel bájalo! – **Ordeno una peli-celeste

**Casi lo olvido –** el Dragón Slayer de Fuego al parecer recordó algo – **Bájame – **el peli-negro lo bajo a regañadientes, Natsu se acerco con pesadez a Levy – **Levy, también necesito un favor tuyo – **dijo tomándola de los hombros – **por favor… incendia mi cuerpo – **la chica dudo al principio, "pero que tonta" pensó, a él no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo el fuego.

_Hizo lo que le pidió, creo fuego y lo arrojo hacia él, poco a poco comenzó a incendiarse todo su cuerpo, posteriormente se lo comió, al parecer se sentía mejor, pero, no era suficiente…_

**Gajeel, cárgame de nuevo – **ordeno el peli-rosa.

**¡Oe! ¡Salamander! ¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?**

**Nadie, solo un joven desvalido –** dijo de forma dramática.

_Al Dragón Slayer de Hierro no le quedo opción, lo subió a su espalda sin tener el menor cuidado posible y salió con el sin dar explicación alguna._

_Lucy, Levy, Charley y Happy se miraron desconcertado; estos dos habían hablado en secreto y ahora esto. Lucy le dijo a Happy que la acompañara a ir tras ellos, las demás se quedaron a cuidar de Wendy quien yacía aun inconsciente._

_Lamentablemente Happy y Lucy salieron tarde, a pesar de ir volando no lograban verlos, así que decidieron descender y pensar a donde habrán ido, lo más seguro era que habían ido a donde se encontraba Gray peleando, pero lo más seguro era que hubieran cambiado el lugar de la batalla puesto que no se escuchaba ni un indicio de que estuvieran luchando cercas._

_Caminaron hasta llegar a una cascada ¿Qué hace una cascada aquí? Se pregunto Lucy, en su vida la había visto, y no era posible que apareciera de la noche a la mañana_

**Al menos que…**

**¿Qué pasa Lucy?** – pregunto el pequeño y azulado Happy

**Happy, vamos a acercarnos a esa cascada.**

**¿Por qué?**

**No lo sé, tengo un presentimiento**

_Ambos se acercaron a aquella cascada que según Lucy no debería de estar allí, en lugar de eso tendría que haber un bosque, así que algo tendría que ver esa cascada con el enemigo al que se enfrentan, cuando estaban lo suficientemente cercas se dieron cuenta de que a mitad de la cascada había una cueva, ambos de miraron comprendiendo la mirada del otro, aparecieron las blancas alas de Happy quien tomo a la rubia y se dirigió volado hacia esa cueva._

_..._

**¡Maldita sea! ¡¿En donde están?! – **Gritaba un peli-rosado

**¡Oe! Para ser alguien con menos de la mitad de su poder mágico tienes mucha energía.**

_Los Dragón Slayer buscaban desesperados a Gray y Erza o por lo menos algún indicio de batalla, pero a los lugares a donde llegaban solo miraban escombros ¿A dónde se abran ido? No lo sabían, pero los tenían que encontrar, fue entonces que un gran resplandor de luz inundo una gran parte del área en donde se encontraban, Gajeel corrió a prisa para llegar lo más pronto posible…_

_Al llegar no pudieron evitar sorprenderse… Gray y Erza yacían inconscientes en el suelo, mal heridos y desangrados, su enojo se hizo presente, Natsu bajo de la espalda de su compañero, batallaba para mantenerse en pie, su magia aun no regresaba por completo, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzado, creo una bola de juego, débil y pequeña pero tenia que hacer todo lo posible para poder derrotarla._

_..._

_En el interior de la cascada había mucha vegetación y en el centro de la cueva había un gran altar, el pequeño felino azulado y la rubia se acercaron curiosos pero una onda mágica detuvo sus pasos, trataron de llegar volando pero estaba protegido por magia lo cual impedía que los intrusos se acercaran, pero gracias a que se encontraban volando Lucy pudo apreciar 4 cristales de distintos tamaños, forma y colores, uno era un dragón verde, otro un sol amarillo, una luna morada y una boa azul. La rubia dedujo que esos cristales tendrían algo que ver en todo esto, pero gracias al campo mágico no podían acercarse así que esos cristales eran importantes si no, no hubieran estado escondidos ni protegidos con magia._

**Nee… Lucy… ¿Qué haremos ahora?**_ – se quedo pensando._

**Invocare a Virgo para que haga un agujero y poder llegar hasta esos cristales bajo tierra.**

**¡Buena idea! ¡Aye!**_ – Bajaron a tierra firme, Lucy tomo la llave de virgo y la convoco._

**¡Puerta de la doncella ábrete! ¡Virgo!**_ – y con un destello la chica apareció delante de ambos._

**Princesa ¿Es hora del castigo?**

**¡Olvídate de eso! – **suspiro – **ahora, por favor cava un agujero hasta ese altar.**

**¡Como usted ordene!**

_Virgo creo un gran agujero para que ambos pudieran entrar sin problema, pero… el campo mágico se encontraba también bajo tierra, lo cual impidió que siguiera creando el agujero… salió e informo que no podía continuar por mas que lo intentara, sin mas remedio desapareció por lo que Lucy comenzó a invocar a cada uno de sus espíritus, pero todos fracasaron, no sabían que hacer, nada podía hacer algo contra esa barrera…_

**Creo que… es imposible Lucy…**_ - dijo tristemente el pequeño azulado, se sentó en una piedra que se encontraba cercas pero algo hizo que cayera de espaldas, cuando se levanto miro algo extraño enterrado en la tierra - _**¿Qué es eso?**_ – Lucy se acercó._

**No se pero vamos a averiguarlo.**

_Lucy saco lo que se encontraba bajo tierra, era un cilindro de unos 20 centímetros aproximadamente, tenia una abertura en medio por lo que intenso romperlo, tal vez tenia algo en su interior, cuando lo partió por la mitad unas luces azules salieron volando lentamente hasta desaparecer, ambos notaron que la barrera disminuyo su magia, intercambiaron mirada y sin decir nada comenzaron a buscar por todos lados._

_..._

_Aoi se encontraba cansada, Gajeel daba batalla y Natsu hacia lo que podía, todo alrededor se encontraba destruido, de repente un ataque combinado la golpeo por completo haciendo que su ropa de desgarrará mas de lo que ya estaba, en su cuerpo se pudo apreciar tatuajes negros en su cuerpo, no lograban ver las figuras que eran y no le dieron mucha importancia…_

_..._

_Lucy y Happy se dedicaron a buscar los cilindros y romperlos, toda la cueva estaba llena de luces era muy lindo, Happy encontró el ultimo cilindro y la barrera se disolvió, se acercaron al altar y tomaron el cristal con forma de sol, lo estrellaron contra una piedra y se rompió._

_..._

_Aoi dio un grito de dolor, los chicos no supieron porque pero aprovecharon para darle un golpe de lleno, una luz brillo en su cuerpo y la figura de un sol apareció en el aire, subió al cielo y desapareció… Natsu sintió que su fuerza regreso, solo un poco, pero ahora se sentía con mas poder que antes…_


	7. Golpe Final

_Hi Minna! lamento la demora! pero he estado muy ocupada con asuntos familiares y escolares! pf! no tengo vida social! XD..._

_En fin espero les guste el capítulo! no soy muy buena en las peleas u.u, y creo que me fui muy rápido._

_Disfruten el ULTIMO capitulo._

_GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA!_

_NALU._

* * *

_***Siempre te protegeré.***_

_By: *Tsuki Amler*_

_Cap. 7_

_Golpe Final._

_Lucy y Happy se dedicaron a buscar los cilindros y romperlos, toda la cueva estaba llena de luces era muy lindo, Happy encontró el ultimo cilindro y la barrera se disolvió, se acercaron al altar y tomaron el cristal con forma de sol, lo estrellaron contra una piedra y se rompió._

_..._

_Aoi dio un grito de dolor, los chicos no supieron porque pero aprovecharon para darle un golpe de lleno, una luz brillo en su cuerpo y la figura de un sol apareció en el aire, subió al cielo y desapareció… Natsu sintió que su fuerza regreso, solo un poco, pero ahora se sentía con más poder que antes…_

_..._

_El tiempo pasaba, Happy y Lucy trataban de romper los cristales, pero, cuando rompían uno, los demás se volvían más duros e imposibles de destruir. La rubia tuvo que recurrir a usar a sus espíritus celestiales para lograr romperlos e incluso tuvo que llamar a dos al mismo tiempo para que se encargaran de uno, pero no lo lograron._

**Lucy… **- dijo el pequeño Happy tristemente al paso de unos minutos; la rubia se encontraba agotada, le quedaba poca magia y no podía llamar a ninguno de sus espíritus, la fatiga se le notaba, y la frustración crecía al saber que solamente les quedaba un cristal.

**No te preocupes Happy, lo lograremos, sé que si – **decía con la voz entrecortada por la fatiga – **creo que tengo una idea, tendremos que llevar ese cristal a donde esta Natsu, estoy segura de que el podrá romperlo.**

**¡Aye! – **grito Happy mientras expandía sus alas y le daba el cristal a Lucy para llevarla por los cielos junto a Natsu.

_..._

_Natsu ahora se sentía con mucho poder, su oponente ya no era tan fuerte y rápida como antes, de repente soltaba gritos de dolor sin que él o Gajeel la tocaran, sus ataques ya no eran comparación pero aun poseía la habilidad de absorberles la magia cada vez que la tocaban un poco de ellos pasaba a ella, solamente así era capaz de resistir aquellos golpes, pero se encontraba fatigada, sentía que el aire le faltaba; llamo a unas ramas de árboles para contratacar un golpe combinado por parte de los Dragón Slayer´s pero las ramas no eran lo que pensaba, eran pequeñas y delgadas, a comparación de las que antes las cuales eran de un tamaño descomunal. Pero aun así, les causo unos pequeños cortes a sus oponentes, tal vez esas ramas no eran la gran cosa, pero por ser pequeñas y delgadas daba la sensación de ser látigos, capaces de que con un golpe abrieran parte de la carne. _

_Los ataques no cesaban, todo estaba a favor de Natsu y Gajeel, de pronto una luz cegadora les obstruyo la vista; Aoi había comenzado a irradiar un extraño resplandor por todas partes de su cuerpo._

**Este será… su final… Fairy Tail…**_ - dijo con demasiado odio, estaba decidida a acabar con sus vidas._

_El brillo impedía ver incluso sus propias narices, pero no podían quedarse sin hacer nada, así que, a pesar de no poder ver, comenzaron a lanzar ataques hacia enfrente, esperando dar un golpe acertado._

**¡Natsu!** – grito Lucy desde lo aires.

**¿Lucy?** – se preguntó la peligrosa - **¿Dónde estás Lucy?** – grito, temiendo que estuviera cerca de sus ataques, tanto el como Gajeel cesaron, así como el resplandor, la vista se les claro y Aoi logro ver el cristal.

**Oh no, no lo harás ¡Lucy Heartfilia!** – todo el poder acumulado en el cuerpo de Aoi lo junto en sus dos manos y lo lanzo directamente a Lucy, haciendo un cálculo exacto para no dañar ese cristal.

**¡Natsu! ¡Destruye esto!** – al decir esto Lucy lanzo el cristal hacia donde se encontraban Natsu y Gajeel.

**¡Lucy! ¡Happy!** – grito el Dragón Slayer de fuego alargando la última letra de ambos nombres.

_El cristal iba cayendo, mientras en el rostro de Aoi se dibujaba una sonrisa de victoria, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era tomar ese cristal e irse de ese lugar. El ataque de Aoi llegaba hacia Lucy y Happy, ambos cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto, mientras lagrimas caía de sus rostros, pero el impacto nunca llego, abrieron los ojos y se encontraron con la espalda de Natsu, abrieron sus ojos a mas no poder pensando que el impacto lo había recibido su compañero, pero para su sorpresa no fue así, Natsu se estaba comiendo ese rayo._

_Desde la tierra Aoi solo esperaba que el cristal cayera, puesto que en ese ataque se fue toda su fuerza y lo único que podía hacer era caminar con dificultad de sostener su propio cuerpo. El cristal casi estaba en sus manos cuando Gajeel los tomo y si ningún esfuerzo aparente cerró su mano formando un puño rompiendo en mil pedazos el cristal, Aoi soltó un grito de dolor mientras el último tatuaje se borraba de su cuerpo. Natsu al ver esto, sonrió de lado mientras el ataque que iba destinado para Happy y Lucy se lo regresaba a Aoi, Gajeel dio tres grandes saltos hacia atrás para no estar cercas del impacto, la chica soltó otro grito, pero esta vez de horror al recibir su propio ataque._

_Natsu agotado, comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, el cual iba a ser un gran golpe, pero Gajeel alcanzo a tomarlo antes de que se impactara en el suelo, inmediatamente lo recostó en el suelo y él se sentó de igual forma agotado y herido junto a su compañero._

**Hiciste bien Salamander.**

**Lo mismo digo de ti.**

_Lucy y Happy llegaron junto a ellos y la rubia de inmediato se acercó a Natsu, preguntando cómo se encontraban ambos, a lo que ellos con una sonrisa respondieron._

**Estupendamente**. - Lucy no pudo evitar las lágrimas y abrazo a Natsu, el cual aún seguía recostado en el suelo.

**Natsu… llegue a pensar lo peor.**

**Ahora todo estará bien Lucy.**

_Detrás de unos árboles, aparecieron el padre de Lucy y su "prometido", arruinando el momento de felicidad._

**Abran derrotado a todos** – dijo con su voz grave y enojo. – **pero Lucy sigue siendo mi hija y hará lo que yo digo**. – Natsu se incorporó con ayuda de Gajeel y se fue acercando lentamente al Padre de Lucy.

**Lo siento Lucy** – dijo Natsu cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cercas de Jude – **pero… ¡Tú no obligaras a Lucy a hacer algo que ella no quiere!** – grito y le propino un golpe en el rostro, Lucy se sorprendió y se llevó las manos a la boca, un resplandor ilumino a su padre y se dejó ver a un chico, escuálido, mirada perdida, cabello alborotado, piel morena y con el rostro rojo por el golpe de Natsu.

**Tu… no eres mi padre… **- pronuncio la rubia con cierto dolor, esto hizo enojar aún más a Natsu.

**¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a engañar a Lucy?! – **como consecuencia volvió a golpearlo y levanto su puño para hacerlo nuevamente.

**Detente Natsu –** Hablo Lucy con un tono casi inaudible – **No vale la pena.**

**Pero, él…** - dijo el pelirosa volteando a verlo con una mirada de profundo odio.

**Olvídalo****… mi padre está muerto, y aunque lo golpees no se llevara mi tristeza.**

_Bajo su puño y le ordeno que se fuera, no tenía la intención de preguntarle nada a ese sujeto, volteo a ver al "prometido" de Lucy y le dijo que también se fuera, pero no le hizo caso, siguió de pie, Natsu se acercó a él y vio que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido y que sus ojos estaban sin brillo._

**Oye, ¿No me estas escuchando? **– Gajeel se le acerco y comenzó a observarlo.

**Parece que está en algún tipo de trance, y se cómo sacarlo de el **– sin decir más Gajeel lo golpeo en el estómago provocando que cayera al suelo y se quejara de dolor.

**¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? **– hablo después de que el dolor del golpe paso. - **¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Unos sujetos llegaron a mi casa y me llevaron a la fuerza con ellos** – comenzó a hacer memoria, después observo a los cuatro individuos que tenía en frente - **¡Un momento! ¿Ustedes son los que me raptaron? **– comenzó arrastrándose sentado en el suelo hacia atrás topándose con un árbol.

**Por supuesto que no **– dijo Lucy mientras se acercaba a él.

**Tu eres… **- menciono el – **Lucy… ¿Eres Lucy Heartfilia? **– la rubia se extrañó que supiera su nombre.

**¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

**¿No me recuerdas? Solíamos jugar juntos de pequeños, nuestros padres eran íntimos amigos** – el chico puso una mirada triste – **lamento lo de tus padres, había regresado a visitarte pero nunca apareciste y me contaron que te habías unido a un gremio de magos.**

**¡Ahora recuerdo! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?**

**Oigan, estamos aquí** – dijo molesto el Dragón Slayer de Hierro.

**Ahora tú, habla, y dinos lo que paso** – dijo Natsu con un evidente enojo.

**Un día yo estaba en mi mansión, estaba en la parte trasera tomando té y leyendo, cuando de pronto comencé a escuchar mucho alboroto así que fui para ver qué** **pasaba, y mire a varios sujetos que nunca antes había visto, era una chica y dos chicos, uno de ellos se me acerco, era muy escuálido y pequeño, me dijo que les tendría que ayudar y ante mis ojos se transformó en tu padre Lucy, yo me quede sin palabras, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, me dijo que me tendría que casar contigo para que tu herencia y fortuna pasara a sus manos y que no me preocupara, que después de que hallan logrado su cometido te matarían, ¿Cómo diablos querían que no me preocupara?, yo me rehusé rotundamente, entonces ese sujeto que se transformó en tu padre comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras en otro dialecto que la verdad no comprendí nada y… eso es todo lo que recuerdo, ya no supe de mi hasta ahora…**

**Eso lo explica todo** – murmuro Lucy – **pero… no tengo ninguna fortuna, su plan habría fallado de todas formas, a mí ya no me queda nada, excepto mi nueva familia Fairy Tail.**

_Después de eso, se despidieron y cada quien tomo su camino, Lucy ayudaba a Natsu y Gajeel iba ligeramente un poco atrás de ellos, después se encontraron con Wendy y Levy quienes se alegraron de haberlos encontrado, Wendy inmediatamente comenzó a curar a sus amigos y compañeros, al paso de unos minutos se encontraron con los demás y emprendieron el viaje de regreso al gremio, la verdad tardaron más en llegar a la que una vez fue el hogar de Lucy que lo que tardaron en llegar al Gremio, y como era de esperarse todos estaban muy contentos, tanto que comenzaron a organizar una fiesta, cana se le acerco a Lucy y con un tono pícaro le dijo._

_**¿Qué pasa con ese vestido Lucy? ¿Por fin te casaras con Natsu?** – La rubia se ruborizo._

**_¿De… de que hablas Cana? Por favor, él nunca se fijaría en mí._**

_**Que bonito vestido Lucy** – Hablo Mira acercándose a ellas – **Lo malo es que esta todo sucio, con sangre y maltratado, pero aun así, es hermoso.**_

**_¿Saben? Iré a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa y a tirar esto, ustedes diviértanse, estoy muy cansada y me quiero dar un buen baño y dormir mucho._**

_Las amigas se despidieron y Lucy partió a su casa levantando el vestido para no tropezar, la gente se le quedaba observando pensando que algo malo había pasado en su boda, lo cual hacia que Lucy pusiera una cara de asco. Llego a su casa y se quitó rápidamente a que vestido dejándolo tirado en el suelo e inmediatamente saco ropa limpia y se metió a dar un baño, se quedó unos minutos dentro del agua hasta que dijo que era suficiente, se cambió y se recostó en su cama observando el vestido tirado en el suelo, suspiro y pensó que después de dormir un rato iría al gremio, cerró los ojos esperando conciliar el sueño rápido._

**Es una pena que este vestido no se allá usado apropiadamente** – Hablo un pelirosa el cual había entrado por la ventana.

**¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que…** – no pudo continuar con su regaño puesto que su compañero la abrazo. – Natsu – susurro.

**Pensé que te perdería** – dijo hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello de la chica, ella volvió a susurrar su nombre – **Lucy…** - Pronuncio colocándose frente a la chica – **esto que paso, hizo que abriera mis ojos y que escuchara a mi corazón, la verdad ya no puedo seguirlo negando** – las mejillas de Lucy comenzaron a tomar un tono rosado – **Lucy… yo… Te amo.**

**Natsu…** - Susurro.

**Te amo Lucy, no se desde cuándo, pero estúpidamente me lo negaba a mí mismo, porque pensaba que no podía ser, que tú y yo solo éramos amigos y compañeros de equipo, pero con esta experiencia, al pensar que te perdería me ha hecho darme cuenta que ya no podía callarlo más, tal vez tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, y no quiero que nuestra relación cambie, yo… yo solo quería expresarte mis sentimientos** – él se disponía a irse pero Lucy lo tomo de la mano impidiendo su "huida" por la ventana.

**Natsu… yo también… yo también te amo…** - la sonrisa se apodero del rostro del chico, quien no pudo evitar depositar un suave beso en los labios de la chica.

**Lucy… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?** – soltó de golpe.

**Claro que si** – dijo ella mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas de felicidad - **¡Por supuesto que si Natsu!** – lo abrazo fuertemente y nuevamente se besaron.

***FIN***

* * *

Eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado n.n...

Estoy pensando es hacer una segunda parte, sobre el romance de Natsu y Lucy, así también como incluir más parejas...

Bueno, ya hice un GaLe, un NaLu, tal vez cree otra historia de otra pareja y cuando las tenga hacer un Fic en donde incluyo a todas (las individuales seria para ver el enamoramiento ya que si lo incluyo en una sola seria mucho trabajo xD y muy largo)

NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO!

SAYONARA!


End file.
